Crimson Eyes
by Kisaria
Summary: Ashland was an everyday girl from an everyday town...until one late night under the full moon


12:00 A.M. There I was sitting at the park, the apple blossoms floating off the trees, the fireflies flashing every-so-often, the soothing night-time air helping me doze off. I rubbed my eyes to try to rid myself of tiredness. I stood; stretched, and started walking back to my house, which was a mile away. A block passes, I looked behind me. I swore I heard a noise.  
"Hmm, I'm just hearing things." I said aloud, trying to reassure myself. I took a few more steps, there was that noise again.  
"Hello?" I asked in a fearful tone, "Is anyone there?" No answer.  
I started walking faster, fearing for my safety. There it was again! I tried to turn but halfway around I saw her. She was tall, pale, and silver-haired. She was no older than 20, I guessed. I tried to smile, but then I saw her eyes. They were crimson, and filled with hate. She smiled at me, showing her fangs. I will never forget that night, the over-powering darkness, the taste of blood, and those piercing eyes.

**Rebirth**

"Ashland, please wake up!" my mother cried.  
"I can't lose you! I can't lose another child!"  
I opened my eyes only to see my mother with tears pouring down her face.  
"Oh! Thank God!" My mother exclaimed.  
"Don't worry mom, I won't leave you like Mikkal did." I said with tear-filled eyes. It was dark, most likely around 8 or 9 P.M. I wanted to go home, to get away from the place where I died.  
What happened? I thought. Was it all a dream? My hand slid to the right side of my neck, thats where most of my pain was coming from.  
"Why does it hurt so bad?" I asked silently.  
I felt smooth dents in my neck, perfectly aligned. I had no vital signs, no heart beat, and I didn't need to breathe

"What am I?"

"Ashland!" mom yelled. I had passed out.  
I woke up screaming in pain, I was in my room, tucked into bed. My red hair spread widely around my head. The blinds were open, sun shining through the window. My flesh was boiling, or melting, or was it being torn off? I rolled out of bed, jumped to my feet, and yanked the cord to pull down the blinds. Was I safe? Would my skin heal?  
"Mom!" I yelled. "Please, shut all the blinds, the light hurts my eyes." I looked in the mirror; my skin was healing, right in front of my eyes! I knew I would heal quickly but not like that!  
After about a minute that last patch of burnt flesh had healed, so I went downstairs to check on my mother. She was fully awake, finishing off her third pot of coffee. She was shaking from too much caffeine. She rose from her place on the couch, and started to cry.  
"I thought you had died…I couldn't feel your pulse!" She started sobbing.  
"Mom, if you thought I was dead, why did you tuck me into bed?"  
"You said you wouldn't leave me, so I knew you were alive, also, your eyes were flickering," she smiled slightly, "It was like you were just sleeping."  
Just then, my mother's worthless boyfriend, Chad walked in.

"Hey Ash, how 'ya feelin?" he was as annoying as ever

"a lot better actually I-"

Chad cut in, "So did you still want to go out tonight, Angie?"

The only thing I could think was _Oh god..Chad go DIE now_,

" No, I think it would be better is I stayed here with Ashy," Mom tried to say confidently,.

"Oh, come on. She said she feels better, one night cant hurt,"

_I said go die now Chad,_

"If she does get sick, she knows your cell phone number, all she has to do is call," Chad grinned.

" Well I suppose your right," Mom agreed.

_Great_.

I walked slowly back to my dark room, not wanting to look at the satisfied expression on Chad's face.

_Whats so great about __Chad, __why didn't Mom take dad back? Dad's smarter, richer, and over all better than Chad! _

I wasn't thinking clearly from my angry state of mind, I had opened my navy blue curtains, "Ahhh!" I shreaked. The pain was unimaginable, it was a burning, searing pain that seemed to shorch my soul.

"Asland! What happened?!" Mom was yelling through my door

"It..it's just a spider mom" I lied as I pulled my curtains back down.

"Well..okay" mom wimpered "Chad and I are leaving now"

"Okay mom.."

"If you need anything just call me okay honey?"

_"Okay mom, I will"_ I was getting annoyed "Have fun"


End file.
